Dr Kinney
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. Hope you enjoy! No hateful comments. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dr. Kinney

Summary: Justin has stomach and has to go to the hospital. He lives with his parents, who support him, and they take him to the hospital. What happens when he meets a certain doctor? Also, Justin is close with his parents, more his dad than his mom.

Chapter 1

**Justin's POV**

Being in the hospital is not something I want to do. But right now, I have no choice. I was at my parent's house when it started. We were eating dinner when I got this really bad stomach pain. I thought it was nothing and I told my parents I was fine but as the night went on, the pain got progressively worse and eventually my parents made me go to the hospital. I was admitted to the hospital and brought to a room. I was in so much pain I had to ask my dad to help me take off my clothes and get the hospital gown on. I laid down on the bed and the doctor came back and put an IV in my hand. My parents were sitting next to me when the doctor put the IV in my hand. After the doctor left my mom asked me, "So did you think he was cute?"

"Mom! Would you leave me alone about that!" Ever since I came out to them when I was 14, they would always talk to me about it. Asking if I had a boyfriend or if I thought someone was cute or if I had a crush on anyone. More my mom than my dad. I was getting the pain again so I laid on my side, in the fetal position. The pain was so bad I was crying and I closed my eyes. I was facing my dad so I knew he saw me. "Do you want me to get the doctor?" My dad asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and he took his hand off my shoulder. I heard the door open a little bit later. I opened my eyes and looked toward the door. I saw my dad and I saw the doctor. He was the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I was staring at him but the pain I was in brought me out of my daze. "Mr. Taylor. You're father tells me you're having severe stomach pain."

"Yes."

"We'll do some test and see what's going on."

"What exactly are these tests?" My dad asked him.

"We will do a CAT scan and blood work." I tensed at 'blood work.'

"B-blood work," I ask, stuttering. I've never been good with needles. Even when I was just a baby and had to get shots. Of course I would scream. I was just a baby. But I absolutely hated it even though I was a baby. It was a nightmare for my parents when I had to get shots when I was a kid. I've had to get blood drawn before and I didn't do well with that and I still don't. It's just something I hate and not comfortable with.

"It won't hurt. It's just a little pinch."

"You don't understand. He is deathly afraid of needles," my mom said. I roll my eyes. She always over exaggerates.

"Mom! I'm not THAT scared of needles."

"Some people are like that. It will be quick. First we'll do the CAT scan and then the blood test. We will also do a colonoscopy."

An hour later and I was laying in the bed, being taken to get the CAT scan done. Dr. Kinney explained the colonoscopy and then asked me questions. There were the typical questions and then questions to find out what might have/is causing my stomach pain.

After the CAT scan, I was sitting up when Dr. Kinney came in with someone following him with vials and a needle. I tensed up seeing the needle. I started crying. I did not want to do the blood test at all. I know I had to but I still didn't want to do it. My dad came over to me, sat down on the bed and put his arm around me. "It'll be okay." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>15 Minutes Later<strong>

**Normal POV**

15 minutes later and Justin was still fighting to have the blood test. Everyone tried to calm him down but they couldn't. Justin's dad was still by Justin's side. He stood up and asked everyone to give him a moment alone with Justin. They all left the room and he went back over to Justin. "Justin listen to me," he said firmly.

"No no no no no no."

"Justin!" Justin stopped and opened his eyes to look at his father. "We go through this every time. It's okay. You know that. I will be right by your side. It will be okay."

"I know. I'm just scared. I'm scared that I'll pass out and hit my head on something and get a concussion."

"I know. You say that every time. You won't though. Okay? So do this for me."

"Okay." After everyone came back in, Justin's dad sat down next to Justin and put his arm around his shoulders. Justin buries his head in his dad's neck as the nurse walks toward him. The nurse wipes the inside of Justin's elbow. (A/N: Other side of elbow doesn't have a name so I just said that it was the inside of the elbow.) Justin's dad started singing the song Justin loved when he was a kid. "You're going to feel a little pinch," the nurse said. Justin's arm was extended with his hand in a fist and he squeezed his hand harder into a fist. The nurse pushed the needle into Justin's arm and Justin cried harder. Justin's dad continued to sing to Justin quietly. Justin's crying eventually softened then eventually stopped. In the middle of the blood test, Justin's mom said, "I have to go." She stood up and started to leave.

"Jen. Why are you leaving? Your son is lying in the hospital!"

"I know that Craig but I have a job to do."

"I know you do. So do I, but you don't see me leaving our son alone!"

"Fuck you Craig!"

"Fuck you Jen!" With that, Justin's mom stormed out and left the hospital. "I'm so sorry about that Justin," he whispered.

"It's okay. I've seen it before."

"You have?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. Let's not worry about this now."

"I'm going to remove the needle now," the nurse told them. The nurse put a cotton ball on top of the spot the needle was in and pulled the needle out. "Hold this," the nurse told Justin. Craig reached over pressed on the cotton ball. The nurse put tape over the cotton ball. Justin moved his head so it was lying on Craig's shoulder. "You did good," the nurse told Justin and left the room.

"You must be tired. Go to sleep Justin," Craig said. Justin fell asleep and he started dreaming about that doctor that was in the room earlier. After Justin was asleep, Craig left and went home to get some stuff for him and Justin.

* * *

><p>When Craig walked in the house, he heard noises coming from upstairs. He quietly but quickly went up the stairs and the noises were coming from his bedroom. He went in and he did not expect to see his wife kissing another man. "What the fuck Jen! You said you had to fucking work! What the fuck is this?" Jen didn't know what to say and wasn't looking at Craig. Craig walked over to the closet, got out a duffle bag, and started putting clothes and other things he would need, into it. He went over to the door and before he left he turned around and said, "I want a divorce." He left and slammed the door behind him. He went into Justin's room and got a duffle bag from Justin's closet and put some stuff in it Justin needed and stuff that would keep him occupied.<p>

TBC

A/N: I know I've been away for a while but I've been busy. I'll try to update sooner. No hateful comments. Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dr. Kinney

Summary: Justin has stomach pains and has to go to the hospital. He lives with his parents, who support him, and they take him to the hospital. What happens when he meets a certain doctor? Also, Justin is close with his parents, more his dad than his mom.

Chapter 2

Craig went back to the hospital and went back to Justin's room. He set the bags on the small couch in the room and sat down in a chair next to Justin's bed. He watched Justin sleep but couldn't stop thinking about Jen and that other man in their bedroom. _'I have to divorce her. It must be done as soon as possible. I have to call that lawyer friend of mine. I also have to tell Justin. But I can't do that to him. He's gonna find out eventually._ Craig got up and went outside and made a call to his lawyer friend. _"Hello?"_ His lawyer friend answered.

"It's Craig."

"_What happened?"_

"I caught Jen cheating on me in our house. So I told her I want a divorce and left."

"_I'll bring the papers and come right over."_

"Actually I'm not him. I'm at the hospital."

"_Are you okay? What happened? What's going on?"_

"I'm fine. It's Justin." Craig told his lawyer friend what happened.

"_Oh my god. Is he okay?"_

"He hasn't gotten any worse but we haven't been told anything. They don't have a diagnosis yet and we only just got to the hospital today so they just started doing tests today. It might be a week before they tell us anything."

"_I hope he gets better. Tell him I said hi."_

"Okay. I will. Bye."

"_Bye."_ After hanging up his phone, he put it on silent, stayed outside for another moment then went back inside. When he got back to Justin's hospital room, he saw Justin was still sleeping but he was moving around. He sat down in a chair next to Justin's hospital bed and watched as Justin moved around in his sleep. Justin rolled onto his left side, facing Craig, and went into the fetal position and opened his eyes. Justin started crying and Craig looked at him. "Justin. Are you in pain? Does your stomach hurt?" Craig asked worried. Justin nodded his head. "I'll go get the doctor." Craig was about to stand up when Dr. Kinney walked in. "Justin is in pain. Is there anything you can give him?"

"We can give him Tylenol- -"

"He's allergic to Tylenol," Craig said, cutting him off.

"Or Ibuprofen."

"Ibuprofen will be fine."

"Unfortunately, he will have to wait to take the medication. We want to do the CAT scan when he's having stomach pain to see if we can get anything." Justin watched the doctor as he talked and explained this to Craig. Justin knew he had a crush on his doctor. He told himself that he would get over it just like his other crushes.

After getting Justin ready, Dr. Kinney and a couple other doctors and nurses wheeled him down to have the CAT scan done. Before that, Craig said to Justin, "I'll be right here when you get back. Okay?"

"Okay." Craig squeezed Justin's hand then let go and they started wheeling Justin down. So now he was being wheeled down and was worried but knew he would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

Justin was being wheeled down to his hospital room. As he was wheeled down, he thought about what happened earlier with his parents and the fights he saw before. All the 'I hate you' 's and 'Fuck you' 's, he knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what. His mom hadn't really been there the last couple months but she would sometimes go out with him and Craig and she would be nice and attentive. I guess they couldn't keep up with the 'act' anymore.

When Justin was back in his room, his dad was waiting there, like he said he would. He was sitting on the couch, reading a book. When Justin came back in, he looked up and smiled. "Hey. How you feeling?" Craig asked.

"I feel okay." Justin smiled at Craig. Dr. Kinney showed Craig and Justin the CAT scan results. It looked like there was something there but it wasn't clear.

"Tonight, we'll start you on the mixtures at nine and we'll do the colonoscopy the next morning at around ten."

"Thanks doctor."

"You're welcome." The doctor left and Craig started talking to Justin.

"So, I have something important to talk to you about," Craig said to Justin.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well, when you fell asleep I went home to get stuff for you and me. I saw your mother with another man. I told her I wanted a divorce. After I came back here I called your uncle and told him what happened. By the way, he says hi. Anyway, he's bringing the papers soon." Justin's uncle isn't his 'real' uncle but he's been a very good friend of Craig's since middle school and he's part of the family and they're like brothers so Justin calls him uncle.

"Oh my god. I can't believe that. Jen is such a bitch! How could she do that to you?"

"Justin calm down and watch your language about your mother!"

"Well she _is_ a bitch for doing that to you. I can't believe her!"

"Justin, calm down. You know what? I agree with you. Why do you think I'm divorcing her?" They both laughed. It felt great to laugh about it and after all that's happened in the day.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 PM<strong>

Dr. Kinney and a nurse came into Justin's room. The nurse had the mixtures. Dr. Kinney went over to Justin's bed to wake him up. "Mr. Taylor. Time to wake up." Justin stirred and then opened his eyes. Craig woke up when Justin stirred. "Mr. Taylor- -"

"Justin."

"Justin, it's time to take the mixtures. After you take this, you will have to use the bathroom often." The nurse gave Justin the mixtures and after Justin drank them, he almost spit it out it was so gross. The nurse gave him some water. Justin immediately drank the water. "Justin, be sure to take small sips of water." Dr. Kinney explained how the rest of the night would go and how the colonoscopy worked. After that, he and the nurse left.

During the rest of the night, Justin would wake up and have to really go to the bathroom. Craig would have to help him to the bathroom. Justin didn't mind Craig standing in the bathroom while he went. He was too tired to care anyway. Every time Justin would go to the bathroom, Craig would help Justin out of bed and back into bed. By the time morning rolled around, they were both exhausted but thankfully Justin didn't have to go to the bathroom anymore so they both slept until they had to get up.

* * *

><p><strong>9:45 AM<strong>

Justin was awake and sitting up in bed. Craig was still sleeping. Craig's phone vibrated in his pocket and he woke up. "Hello?" he answered tiredly. Justin looked over at his dad. Craig looked at him. Craig mouthed, 'Uncle George.' Justin nodded and went back to looking at the magazine he was looking at before.

"_Hey Craig. How are you?"_

"Hey George. I'm fine. How are you?"

"_I'm good. I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday. I meant to call you but I didn't get a chance. I will be over today for sure."_

"Okay. You can come by the hospital at 11. Is that okay?"

"_That's perfectly fine. See you then."_

"See you then. Bye."

"_Bye."_ Craig hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Why did uncle George call?"

"He wanted to tell me that he didn't get a chance to call me to tell me that he wasn't coming here yesterday."

"I noticed he never came by yesterday."

"Yeah. He said that he'll be here for sure today. As you heard, I set it up so it would be after your colonoscopy."

"He could just come right now."

"Yeah, but it would be during the colonoscopy and I want you to see him and he wants to see you."

"Well, yeah, but if he wasn't too busy I'm sure he could stay and wait till the colonoscopy is done."

"I guess he could. But I already set up the time. I'm not going to change it." Just then, Dr. Kinney walked in.

"It's time for the colonoscopy Justin. We will be taking you to the operating room. Mr. Taylor, you are allowed to come with us and be in the room. You would have to wash your hands and put on scrubs."

"That's fine as long as I get to be with my son." Craig washed his hands and got scrubs on as they prepared Justin for the colonoscopy. Justin was wheeled into the OR and Craig sat down next to Justin.

"We're going to roll you on your left side."

"Okay." Just as they were about to roll on Justin on his side, he started crying and went into the fetal position, laying on his right side.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Dr. Kinney asked. Justin nodded. "Can you turn on your left side?" Justin nodded and turned so he was laying on his left side. "Keep that fetal position okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to give you medication that should make it more bearable. It will make you drowsy and you might fall asleep." Dr. Kinney injected the medication into his IV. They waited a couple minutes and Justin looked like he was falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>11:00 AM<strong>

The colonoscopy just finished and they were getting Justin ready to go into recovery. Craig existed the room and took off the scrubs. When they were in Justin's recovery room, Craig sat by Justin, who was still drowsy. "Hey bud, I'm going to go to the hospital entrance to see if Uncle George is here." Justin nodded his head once to let Craig know he heard him. Craig kissed Justin's forehead and left to go to the front entrance.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: I know I did a lot of time jumps. I just wrote it like that. The medical stuff, I know a little bit about some stuff in the medical field and I did some research. Some things might be wrong but it IS a fanfic after all. Hope you enjoyed it! No hateful comments. Thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dr. Kinney

Summary: Justin has stomach and has to go to the hospital. He lives with his parents, who support him, and they take him to the hospital. What happens when he meets a certain doctor? Also, Justin is close with his parents, more his dad than his mom.

Chapter 3

Justin was just barely lying awake in the hospital bed. Craig was still outside, waiting for Uncle George. Dr. Kinney came into the room and saw that Justin was trying to stay awake. "Hello Justin. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Justin said tiredly.

"You're going to feel like that for a little while. It will be good for you to get some sleep."

"I have to wait for Uncle George."

"Uncle George?"

"Yeah. My dad's best friend since middle school." Justin was so tired he didn't pay attention to what he was saying or who he was talking to. Justin eventually fell asleep and after checking to make sure Justin was okay, he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>With Craig<strong>

Craig was waiting outside the hospital when he noticed his best friend walking toward him. He smiled and when George reached him, they hugged each other. "Hey, how's it going?" Craig asked George.

"Good. You?"

"Good." They walked into the hospital, while talking, and walked to Justin's room. Justin was sleeping when they got to his room so they sat on the couch and talked. George took papers out of his jacket pocket and told Craig, "I brought the papers."

"Good. But Jen will have to sign them too."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Considering I already got her to sign it."

"You did? When?"

"Before I came here. I went over to your house, explained to her what was going on and signed the papers without hesitation."

"I'm not surprised. She's been distant and hasn't been there for the past couple months. But this makes her a total bitch!"

"To be honest, I couldn't agree more." Craig signed the papers and George put them in his pocket and they continued to talk. "How's Justin doing?"

"He's fine. They just started doing tests so we won't know what's wrong with him yet."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

"I can tell there's something bothering you. What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. I'm scared that Justin has something seriously wrong with him. I'm scared that whatever is wrong with him, he might die from it. I try to think about it, but I can't help it." Craig got teary-eyed but blinked back the tears. George hugged his friend to comfort him.

"It's okay. I understand why you're scared and upset." It was a couple minutes later that Craig was calmed down and he and George were talking. Justin started to stir in his sleep. George and Craig went over to Justin's bed and watched him to see if he woke up. Justin started making whimpering noises like he was in pain. They knew he was going to wake up. Justin opened his eyes and turned on his stomach while clutching his stomach. "Are you in pain? Do you want medicine?" Craig asked, running his fingers through Justin's hair. Justin nodded and Craig went to go get the doctor.

"Hi Justin."

"Uncle George." Justin smiled slightly.

"How are you doing? Not very well huh?"

"No."

"I heard you had a colonoscopy."

"I barely remember it." Craig came in with the doctor.

"Dr. Kinney, this is George, George this is Dr. Kinney." Craig said. They shook hands and said hello.

"I have some news. I got the results from Justin's tests."

"What is it?" Craig asked, worried.

"He has Peritonitis." Dr. Kinney explained what it was then showed them the CAT scan and the results from the colonoscopy.

"How will it be treated?" Craig asked.

"We will start him on antibiotics and see how he does."

"He's having pain now? Can you start him on them now?"

"Yes. I will have a nurse come in with them."

"Thank you doctor. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Dr. Kinney left and Craig sat down in the chair next to Justin's bed.

"You hear that Justin? You're gonna get better."

"That's good," Justin said tiredly. The nurse came in with antibiotics and inserted them into Justin's IV.

"You should start feeling better in half an hour. If you feel fine by tomorrow morning, you will be able to go home but keep taking the antibiotics," the nurse told them and then left.

"You hear that Justin? You should be able to leave tomorrow. Isn't that great?" George asked.

"M-hm." Justin closed his eyes. The pain had subsided but the pain was still there. Justin soon fell asleep.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: I know this one is short and I know there's no Justin/Brian yet. There will be soon. No hateful comments. Thanks! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dr. Kinney

Summary: Justin has stomach pains and has to go to the hospital. He lives with his parents, who support him, and they take him to the hospital. What happens when he meets a certain doctor? Also, Justin is close with his parents, more his dad than his mom.

Chapter 4

**6 days later **

**Friday**

Justin was sitting on the couch and thinking about all that had happened. The intense pain had scared him and being in the hospital scared him even more. When he was settled and had medication in his system, he was fine. Seeing the fight between his parents worried him. He knew his parents would get a divorce eventually. Seeing Dr. Kinney made him feel better. He didn't understand what he was feeling, but he didn't mind it. After getting the tests done he felt tired and just wanted to sleep most of the time. He didn't like being woken by his dad but he knew he couldn't sleep all day. He liked having Uncle George visit. He was close with him. After Uncle George visited, he went back to work and said he would be back the next day. He came back the next day and Justin was more awake. The doctor sent him home that day at nine at night. He was surprised he could leave so early. Before they left the hospital, Craig told Justin that he was staying with Uncle George and now Justin would be to.

That's where Justin was now. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the apartment door open. "What?" Justin asked, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been calling you. Did you not hear me?" Asked Craig.

"No. I was thinking."

"About what?" Craig asked as he sat down on the couch next to Justin.

"About what happened at the hospital."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you're not thinking about a certain doctor?"

"Dad! Don't start."

"I saw the way you looked at him."

"Whatever."

"Does someone have a crush on their doctor?"

"Dad, stop!"

"Okay. But I know you do."

"Dad!" Justin was getting irritated.

"Okay, I'll stop."

"And by the way, I'm too old to be having crushes. I'm fucking 19 years old."

"I know."

"Dad, do you think you'll find someone else to be with?"

"No. Why?"

"I was just wondering. You're my dad and I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. Even if I'm not happy, it's not your job to take care of me."

"I know. Things are gonna be different now that it's just you and me."

"And Uncle George."

"Well, yeah, but I know that later we'll be moving out of here."

"But what if we weren't going to?"

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Uncle George saying that I started looking at apartments and he said that we could move in here. At first I declined but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That's great! It will just be the three of us."

**Half hour later**

George came home to see Justin and Craig watching TV. He went over to them and sat down next to Justin. Justin thought that if they were both gay, it would be cool for them to be together. But they're not gay and that's fine with him. "So I got a call from one of my lawyer friends today," George said.

"Really?" Craig asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Melanie Marcus. She invited me to a party with her family."

"That's great. When is it?" Craig asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Are you gonna go?" Justin asked.

"Yes. And so are you two." Craig and Justin looked at George. "She said I could invite anyone I wanted."

"Are you gonna be up for it Justin?" Craig asked.

"Yeah."

"I have to warn you. She told me her family can be a little, over the top."

"It'll be okay." Justin said.

"Craig, are you going."

"Sure, why not?"

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Another short chapter. No hateful comments. Thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Dr. Kinney

Summary: Justin has stomach pains and has to go to the hospital. He lives with his parents, who support him, and they take him to the hospital. What happens when he meets a certain doctor? Also, Justin is close with his parents, more his dad than his mom.

Chapter 5

**The Next Day**

At around 2pm, George, Craig, and Justin left to go to the address George had gotten from Melanie. When they arrived, they went up to the door and knocked. "Melanie invited us," George said when a red-headed woman opened the door.

"Come in." When they stepped inside, George immediately saw Melanie. George led Craig and Justin over to her and introduced them. After saying hi, Craig and Justin went into the small living room and looked around. There weren't that many people there but they assumed there would be more people later. Craig and Justin decided to sit on the couch. It was 5 minutes later when someone walked in. Craig and Justin looked up and saw that it was the doctor from the hospital. Brian saw them and smiled at them. He went over to Justin and Craig and they both stood up. "Hi Justin. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine Dr. Kinney."

"We're not in the hospital and you're not my patient. Please, call me Brian."

"Um, okay, Brian."

"Hi Craig. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay."

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

Everyone had arrived and having a good time. At first, Craig, Justin, and George felt a little out of place but now they were more comfortable. Brian was sitting outside and Justin went outside a little after Brian did. Justin sat next to Brian in one of the chairs that were out there. "Hey Justin."

"Hi Brian."

"What are you doing out here?" Brian asked casually.

"Just felt like I needed some air."

"Yeah. I felt the same." There were a couple moments of silence before Brian spoke again. "I don't mean to pry but I remember your parents fighting and I was wondering how they were doing. I noticed your mom wasn't here." Justin sighed. Although he didn't know Brian, he felt like he could talk to him and he needed to talk to someone.

"They're getting divorced."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah. Dad and I are living with Uncle George."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We're staying with him for a while. Maybe forever."

"So would it just be the 3 of you?"

"Yeah. It's so cool. Uncle George has been friends with my dad since middle school."

"You told me that at the hospital."

"I did?"

"Yeah. You were probably so tired you didn't know what you were saying."

"Probably. Anyway, they have been friends for a while and Uncle George has been there for me since the second I was born. I remember when I was little, it would be me, my parents, and Uncle George and we would go to the park or play outside. I was close with them." Justin smiled as he thought about his childhood. When he looked up, he remembered he was talking to Brian. "I'm sorry. Am I talking too much?" Brian smiled at Justin.

"No, you're fine."

"How about you tell me about you?"

"Okay. My dad raised me all my life. My mom died in a car accident a month after I was born. I have pictures of her but I wish I knew her."

"Aw, Brian." Justin didn't know what to say or do so he decided to give Brian a hug. They both liked the feeling they got from the hug between them. When they stopped hugging, they stared at each other. Justin looked away and sat back down. "So, um, continue."

"My dad took care of me and we're really close. It's just been us two until I met Michael when I was 3. Since then, we were inseparable. My dad met Debbie, Michael's mom, and from there, I met the other people in there and we're a little family." Debbie came outside just then.

"It's almost time to eat."

"Okay Deb. We'll be there in a minute." Brian told her. She went back inside.

"Brian, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything."

"This may sound stupid but I feel comfortable with you. It's like I can tell you anything." Justin looked up at Brian. He had a straight face and he wasn't saying anything. "I told you it was stupid." Justin looked down at the ground. Brian approached him and tilted Justin's head up so he was looking at Brian.

"It's not stupid." Brian smiled. "I feel the same way." They stared at each other for a few minutes then Brian leaned forward and kissed Justin. They both loved the feeling it caused. It felt so good to them. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck. Brian broke the kiss suddenly and Justin looked at him confused.

"Brian, what's wrong?"

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not? We like each other right?"

"But you were my patient and you're 19. I'm 30."

"I _was_ your patient. Now I'm not and age is just a number."

"But we don't even know each other. We're moving too fast."

"You're right. You're absolutely right. So maybe we should get to know each other then."

"What, like going on dates?"

"Maybe." Debbie came outside again.

"Boys, dinner's ready."

"Be right there," Brian told her. She went back inside.

"We can figure it out later." They both went inside, neither saying a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Half hour later<strong>

After dinner was over, everyone was just sitting around, talking, and having fun. Brian and Justin haven't said a word to each other since they came inside. Justin went up the stairs to use the bathroom and when he was done in the bathroom, he wanted to see Michael's old room and went in. He looked around and saw that most of his things when he was younger are still in there. He saw on the wall pictures of him and Brian. He smiled at the pictures and took one off the wall. Brian and Michael were standing next to each other and were smiling at the camera as they were fooling around. He heard the door opened and turned around quickly, dropping the picture on the floor. He saw it was Brian and he was nervous. He didn't know what Brian was going to say or do. "What are you doing?" Brian asked, shutting the door.

"Nothing. I was just curious about Michael's room. Why? Are you gonna tell on me?" Justin asked sarcastically.

"No. You just seemed to take so long." Brian had moved closer to Justin. Soon, they were so close, their bodies were centimeters apart. They started kissing and they only broke apart when air was necessary.

"Brian, we can't deny what we're feeling. We should just go with it along with getting to know each other."

"You know what? You're right. We can't deny what we feel and we should get to know each other." They kissed again and they continued to kiss. Brian walked them over to the bed and gently pushed Justin so he was laying on the bed. Brian climbed on top of him and they continued kissing. Brian took off Justin's shirt, then his own. He stood up off the bed and took off his pants and underwear. He did the same with Justin and laid down back on top of him. Justin pulled his head back to stop kissing Brian. "Wait Brian. Go slow. I've never done this before. I may have had boyfriends before but I never went this far."

"I promise to be careful." They continued kissing and making out.

* * *

><p><strong>A little while later<strong>

Brian and Justin started getting dressed. Brian was about to leave when Justin asked, "Brian, what does this mean for us?" Brian turned to Justin. _I'm not sure but I think I love you. Wait, what am I saying?_ Brian thought.

"I don't know." Brian turned to the door and left the room. Justin started to cry but quickly wiped away the tears.

"Fuck this. I'm not gonna cry over this. It's stupid." Justin wiped his eyes, took a deep breath and went downstairs. He walked right downstairs and out the front door. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Justin sat on the porch and just stared into the open space, not looking at anything. _If Brian doesn't want to be with me then that's the way it's going to be. I'm not going to just sulk about it. I'm in college. I'm 19 years old. It's not something to sulk about. _

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later<strong>

Craig came outside and Justin was still sitting in the same spot but he had his arms around himself. He forgot to grab his jacket and it was early November. It was cold outside and he could see his breath slightly. "Justin? You okay? You've been out here for a while."

"I'm fine." Craig went over to Justin, took his jacket off and put it around Justin. He sat down next to Justin and out his arm around him.

"Don't worry about Brian. He'll come around. His dad, Jack, and I got to talking and he told me that Brian sometimes has trouble with his feelings. Sometimes he'll say what he's feeling and sometimes he'll be closed off."

"You think I'm upset about Brian? Give me a break dad. We fucked. That's all. I don't expect a relationship with him." The more Justin talked, the more he knew that that's what he wanted.

"Justin, don't bullshit me. I know that's not true. I know you want more with him." Justin sighed.

"Fine. But I'll get over it. Even if I don't, I'll deal with it."

"Don't worry. He'll come around." There was a couple moments of silence before Craig spoke again. "You know, you're going to get sick. You've been out here for an hour with no coat on and it's cold outside and you always get sick if you don't wear a jacket in the cold."

"Dad, you don't need to baby me. I'm 19."

"I know how old you are. I was there when you were born. And I'm not babying you. I'm taking care of you or trying to. You're my son and I want to make sure you're taken care of."

"I _am_ taken care of."

"I know. But you weren't taken care of so well when you got that infection."

"Dad, it's not your fault. It happens. I can always count on you to take care of me and to help me when I need it." Justin gave his dad a hug and Craig hugged his son back.

"I'll admit," Craig started after they stopped hugging. "I was scared shitless when you were in the hospital."

"You think you were scared?" Justin asked, smiling. Craig smiled too.

"How about we go inside? You must be freezing."

"I am." They stood up and went into the house. Craig removed his jack from around Justin and hung it up. Justin sat down on the couch and got the blanket that was draped over the back of it. Craig went over to Justin. "If you need anything just tell me." Justin nodded and closed his eyes. _Here we go,_ Craig thought. He walked into the kitchen where everyone else was. They were all sitting around the table, joking and laughing. When Craig walked into the kitchen everyone looked at him. "Where's Justin?" Jack asked.

"He's falling asleep on the couch. He was outside without a jacket and now he's going to get sick. This is just the beginning of it." He sat down in between Jack and Debbie. Soon, they were all joking and laughing with each other.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for the delay. Hope you enjoy. No hateful comments. Thanks! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Dr. Kinney

Summary: Justin has stomach pains and has to go to the hospital. He lives with his parents, who support him, and they take him to the hospital. What happens when he meets a certain doctor? Also, Justin is close with his parents, more his dad than his mom.

Chapter 6

**An hour later**

Everyone had moved into the living room. Some people started leaving. Justin fell asleep on the couch and Craig thought he should get Justin home. He went over to George and told him they should go. George went out to start the car and Craig got his jacket on and got Justin into his coat. He would wake Justin but he is very cranky when you wake him up. He picked Justin up and carried him out to the car. Craig set Justin in the back seat and buckled him in.

By the time Craig got Justin into bed, he was starting to wake up. "Dad?"

"Go back to sleep bud."

"I feel like shit."

"I know bud. I'll get you some medicine then go back to sleep."

"Okay." Craig got the medicine from the bathroom he put in there for Justin when they first moved in with George. He poured the liquid into the little measuring cup that came with the medicine. He put the medicine back and went back to Justin's room and went over to the bed. "Hey bud, I need you to sit up for me." Craig put the medicine cup on the bedside table and helped Justin sit up. He handed Justin the cup and left to go get water. He came back and handed Justin the water and took the medicine cup back to the bathroom. He rinsed it and put it back in the cabinet. When he went back to the room, the glass was on the bedside table and Justin was lying down. Craig went over to him and whispered in Justin's ear, "Hey bud if you need anything just call me. Okay?"

"Okay." Craig left Justin's room and went to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

**5:00am**

Craig woke up and heard a faint, "Dad!" He got out of bed and went to Justin's room. He went over to the bed and kneeled down. He brushed his fingers through Justin's hair.

"What is it bud?"

"My stomach really hurts."

"Okay. I'll go get medicine and I'll get a bucket in case you throw up." After Justin took the medicine, he laid back down. Craig started to walk out of the room when he heard Justin call him. "Yeah bud?"

"Can you sleep in my bed with me?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." He put the medicine cup back then went to his room and got his cell phone. When he got back to Justin's room, he set his phone on the bed side table and laid down next to Justin. He didn't fall asleep until he heard Justin's soft snores. He fell asleep himself a couple minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00am<strong>

Craig woke up from his alarm on his phone. He had to go to work but he didn't want to leave Justin by himself. He knew George had to work and there wasn't anyone else to stay with Justin to make sure he was okay. He got up carefully to not wake up Justin and started walking down the stairs to the kitchen when he bumped into George. "Oh sorry George."

"It's okay. How's Justin feeling?"  
>"He got worse this morning. I was about to call out of work."<p>

"You don't have to call out of work. I could stay with him."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. You have work too."

"I'm not going into work today. I took today off."

"Then you should enjoy your day off."

"Craig, listen to me. I will stay here with Justin and you go to work."

"Okay, fine. Thanks George." After Craig turned the coffee pot on, he went to his bedroom and got ready for work. When he went back downstairs, George was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Want any breakfast?" George asked when he saw Craig.

"No thanks. I have to go. Bye George."

"Bye." Craig left to go to work. George finished cooking breakfast and after eating, he cleaned everything up and checked on Justin. He was still sleeping so George went to his bedroom to get some work done.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00am<strong>

George was working when he heard a faint sound. He got up and as he walked closer to Justin's room, he knew Justin was throwing up. George went into Justin's room and saw Justin leaning over, throwing up in the bucket next to his bed. He sat next to him and rubbed his back. When Justin was done throwing up, he grabbed the glass from the bedside table, drank some water and put it back down. "Where's my dad?" Justin asked, noticing George was there and not his dad.

"He went to work. I'll be here if you need me." George got up to leave.

"Can you lay with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>12:00pm<strong>

By lunch, Justin wasn't any better. He was up every hour throwing up. George would lay with him until he fell asleep then he would go back to doing work. Justin wouldn't eat anything; he didn't have an appetite. Craig called a couple hours after he left for work to check on Justin. He knew George could take care of him, but he was still worried about him.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Dr. Kinney

Summary: Justin has stomach pains and has to go to the hospital. He lives with his parents, who support him, and they take him to the hospital. What happens when he meets a certain doctor? Also, Justin is close with his parents, more his dad than his mom.

Chapter 7

**6:00 pm**

Craig got home and went to check on Justin. He saw that he was asleep. He guessed George was in his bedroom working, so he went to George's bedroom and when he opened the door, sure enough, George was sitting at his desk, working. "Hey George." George looked up.

"Hey Craig."

"How's Justin? Is he any better?"

"No. He was up every hour throwing up. I gave him medicine at 10 and 2 o'clock."

"Okay. When he wakes up again, I'll give him medicine again. This happened before. He's going to be sick for at least a couple days."

"I can call out of work for a couple days."

"Really? I would hate to call out of work but I don't want you missing work."

"It's fine, really. I don't have anything big at work right now. So when I get back to work I won't have a lot to do."

"Thank you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Big time Jump.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

**12:00pm**

George got Justin out of bed since he's been in bed for about 3 days. He helped Justin downstairs, as he held the bucket, and into the kitchen. Justin sat down at the table and leaned his head on his hand. "Do you want something to eat?" George asked.

"No."

"Just eat some soup. It'll help you feel better."

"No."

"Crackers?"

"No!" Justin was cranky, tired, and annoyed with not being left alone. George was looking at Justin and just then, Justin fainted and fell sideways off his chair. George rushed over to him. George couldn't think. He picked up Justin and took him out to the car. Once he got Justin in the car, he went back inside to grab his keys, wallet, coat, and a blanket for Justin.

When he got to the hospital, he rushed Justin in. After getting him into a room, he sat by Justin, holding his hand. He was so worried about Justin and didn't know what to think. He realized he had to call Craig but he didn't want to leave Justin. He waited 5 minutes before stepping out of the room and calling Craig. After talking with Craig, he went back in the room and waited for the doctor. He didn't know who his doctor was going to be but at the moment he didn't really care.

* * *

><p><strong>With Brian<strong>

Brian walked into the hospital, at 12:30 and when he first walked in, one of the nurses walked up to him and handed him a clipboard with patient information on it. "Thanks Sam," he said taking the clipboard. He looked at it and looked at the name and he was surprised and he couldn't think for a moment and thought back to the dinner but quickly brought himself back to the present. He went to the room Justin was in. George looked up at him. "Hi Dr. Kinney. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know yet, but I assure you we will find out."

"Will he be okay?"

"I'll be honest with you. Because I don't know what he has, I don't know if he'll be okay." Brian went over and sat on the stool that was in the room. "I need to ask you some questions."

"Okay."

"So, what happened?"

"Justin fainted. He was sitting at the kitchen table and he was down there for a couple minutes and then he just fainted."

"Do you know what time this happened?"

"Around noon. Maybe 12:05, 12:10. I don't know if he hit his head. I rushed him here right after he fainted."

"What happened over the past few days?"

"He's been sick. Really sick. He wouldn't eat anything. He could barely drink anything. We tried to keep him hydrated by having him drink water we gave him medicine. He was throwing up every hour."

"When did he first get sick?"

"Sunday morning around 5:00 am."

"What medicine did you give him?"

"Pepto bismol."

"How often did you give it to him?"

"Every 4 hours." As Brian was asking questions and George answered them, Brian was writing all this down on the clipboard. After asking him a couple more questions, Brian stood up from the stool.

"We'll run blood test and have a head CT done to make sure there's no bleeding in the brain or a concussion."

"Okay doctor."

"We'll do everything we can." Brian then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know some things may be going a little fast. I know I can be impatient and I'm trying not to rush things like I have in the past. **


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Dr. Kinney

Summary: Justin has stomach pains and has to go to the hospital. He lives with his parents, who support him, and they take him to the hospital. What happens when he meets a certain doctor? Also, Justin is close with his parents, more his dad than his mom.

Chapter 8

**Next Day**

**8:00 am**

Brian walked into Justin's room and saw that he, Craig, and George were all sleeping. Justin was up a couple times during the night. Brian was worried about Justin and wanted to stay the entire night, which he did. He also felt bad about what happened at Deb's, not that he would ever admit it. Maybe only to himself. He had to put his personal feelings aside and focus on Justin being his patient. Brian had walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>8:15 am<strong>

Brian walked back into Justin's room and saw that Justin was awake. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little."

"That's good. I'll have some tests run and a head CT."

"Okay." Brian started walking towards the door. "Brian?" Brian turned around and looked at Justin.

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we talk about what happened?"

"Not here and not when you're sick."

"But we need to talk about what happened."

"Justin, let's wait to talk until you're out of the hospital. Okay?"

"Okay," Justin sighed. Brian left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 pm<strong>

Justin had tests done around 9:00 am. George and Craig were awake by the time he had the tests done. Justin was sitting up in bed, hoping there was nothing really wrong. George and Craig were thinking the same thing. They hoped the tests were rushed so they could find out what was wrong. When Brian walked in the room, they hoped he had the test results and that there was nothing wrong with Justin. "I have good news. All the tests came back negative and that head CT was clear of anything."

"Does that mean you don't know what he has?"

"Not necessarily. Because he's sick, been throwing up and barely eating or drinking, it could be dehydration. I'll start more fluids and if he doesn't faint then its dehydration and he'll be able to leave. I'll have medicine for him for being sick and he should feel better within a few hours." They were all relieved to know that Justin would be okay. "I'll be back with the fluids and medication." He left the room and George and Craig couldn't help but hug Justin.

* * *

><p><strong>4:30 pm<strong>

Justin was able to leave the hospital and was getting ready to leave. Craig was signing the discharge papers and George went to get the car and bring it to the front of the hospital. Craig was at the front desk giving the papers to the person that was there. Justin was in the room, sitting on the edge of the bed when Brian walked in. Justin looked up and gave him a slight smile. "Hey."

"Hi. I know you want to talk about what happened and we will and I know you want to talk soon. Would tonight be okay?"

"Yeah. That'd be fine."

"Okay. Would 7 be okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. Do you want to meet somewhere or just come over?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay. Is it okay if you just come over? I don't really want to go out anywhere tonight."

"Yeah, okay. That's fine."

"Okay." Craig came into the room.

"Ready to go?" Craig asked Justin.

"Yep," Justin answered.

When Justin, Craig, and George were driving home, Justin told them that Brian was coming over at 7. "Why?" Craig asked curiously.

"Because we need to talk about what happened at Deb's house."

"See. I told you he'd come around."

"Yes, you did."

"You should get some sleep before he gets here," George said. "You look tired."

"I am." Justin fell asleep on the way home, hoping that the talk he will have with Brian goes well. Craig and George were talking about Brian coming over to talk with Justin.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" George asked.

"No, not really. But it's Justin's and Brian's decision."

"It is, but I still don't think it's a good idea. Justin just got out of the hospital for the second time in less than two weeks. Plus, I saw how sad he looked when we were at Debbie's house."

"I talked with him after he went outside. At first he denied having feelings for Brian but he eventually admitted it and I told him that he would come around." They arrived home Craig woke Justin up. "Come on Justin wake up."

"Leave me alone!"

"Justin, we're home. Get out of the car so you can sleep in your bed."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Justin, come on. Get out of the car." Justin reluctantly opened his eyes. Craig helped him out of the car and into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 pm<strong>

Justin was sitting on the couch, watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Justin turned the TV off, got up, and went to the door. He opened the door and saw that it was Brian. He already knew it would be him. "Come in," Justin said, stepping aside. Brian came in and Justin closed the door.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Dr. Kinney

Summary: Justin has stomach pains and has to go to the hospital. He lives with his parents, who support him, and they take him to the hospital. What happens when he meets a certain doctor? Also, Justin is close with his parents, more his dad than his mom.

Chapter 9

Brian and Justin sat on the couch. There was an awkward silence between them. A couple minutes went by until Brian spoke up. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Look, I know you're upset about what happened. But…"

"I'm not upset," Justin cut in. _Thank god Uncle George and Dad are out and not here._

"But," Brian continued. "I understand why. I just ignored you after I fucked you. I can tell you're not like that. You're a relationship kind of guy. I'm not really like that. I've had trouble with relationships when I was young so I stopped trying." _ I can't believe I'm telling him this._ Brian thought. "What I started having feelings for you, I didn't know what to do. I was confused."

"And now?" Brian didn't say anything, just leaned forward and kissed Justin. Justin was taken by surprise, but started kissing Brian back. They stopped kissing when they needed air. "So I'm guessing you're willing to give this a try?" Brian kissed him again.

"Does that answer your question?" Brian asked after they broke apart. Justin nodded and kissed Brian.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 pm<strong>

George and Craig came back from where they were. "What do you think happened?" George asked.

"I don't know. I'm guessing Justin's in his room." Craig went upstairs to Justin's room. He opened the door but didn't expect to see Justin and Brian together, sleeping. Craig went back downstairs.

"Is he okay?"

"Oh, he's okay alright. He and Brian are sleeping upstairs, cuddling."

"So I'm guessing they're okay with each other."

"I guess so." They both laughed and sat on the couch. They turned on the TV and watched a show they didn't really care about. "So what do you think will happen between them?" Craig asked, still looking at the TV.

"I don't know. Stay together I guess."

"You know how men can get pregnant now?" **(A/N: Couldn't help it.)**

"Yeah."

"I just hope it doesn't happen too soon."

"Yeah, I agree." An hour later, they both decided to go upstairs and go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>3:00 am<strong>

Brian woke up from his phone ringing. He woke up and answered his phone. "Kinney."

"_Brian, we need you at the hospital."_

"I'll be right there Sam." He hung up his phone and got out of bed. At first, he forgot where he was but then he remembered what happened last night and he smiled. He quietly put his clothes on so he wouldn't wake Justin. He heard Justin stirring and then he heard a whispered, "Brian?"

"Yeah?" Brian asked as he put on his shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the hospital. They need my help."

"Will you be back?"

"Of course I will." Brian finished getting dressed and kneeled next to the bed. "I'll see you later," he said as he ran his hand through Justin's hair. "Okay?"

"Okay." He kissed Justin's forehead and left. Justin fell asleep soon after Brian left.

* * *

><p><strong>With Brian<strong>

As Brian was driving to the hospital, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened the night before. He was happy that he was with Justin. He couldn't wait to spend more time with Justin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the last chapter. I know it may have seemed rushed at times and I know I did a lot of time jumps. I don't really care. And I know that the chapters are short. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. I will be posting a different Queer as Folk story and an Outsiders story. Not sure when.**


End file.
